


Sonic The Hedgehog: TRANSWARP

by Valentine20xx



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Sonic Multiverse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: IT ALL BEGAN…in a world needing a hero, and with a stranger in need of assistance...With a mysterious jewel, that could give you anything… for a price...On Bygone Island, at a nameless village…On Soleanna, with a princess whose tears could end the world…In the Twilight Cage, where an exiled race sought to escape their fate...On Space Colony Ark, with a dying girl, and a father’s deal with the devil…On the Floating Island, with a girl who encountered a strange creature of immense power...In A Place Known As Mobotropolis, With the Kingdom Of Acorn, and a coup d’etatin a place known as Green Hill Zone, with a kindly scientist, who just wanted to research the Chaos EmeraldsOn Earth, with a man named Yuji Naka, and a development studio now known as...Sonic Team...BUT IT ALL TRULY STARTED...On July 23rd, 1991...Over 25 years agoWith A Hedgehog...SONIC THE HEDGEHOGAnd in one universe, That Hedgehog must fuse all those other universes to save his own future...





	Sonic The Hedgehog: TRANSWARP

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters © SEGA/Sonic Team, except where exceptions exist. They are used within fair use guidelines.
> 
> Read through the summary, and not start humming either the Sonic SatAM theme, Sonic CD, Sonic Mania or original Sonic theme or hearing the SEGA Jingle by halfway. If you managed it, I don’t know how. Some are missing, but those are the bullet points of Sonic’s history. Transwarp will encounter well over half of them, in a totally new form. For reasons that will be apparent, when there are two Sonics around, I will refer to the old one as C-Sonic. And yes, in a way, it does refer to a certain element of Sonic Generations...

Eggman’s recent research had been hell upon the planet of Mobius, even going as far as breaking the planet apart. However, even that level of apocalyptic event was, relatively speaking, easily resolved, and nearly all his attacks were successfully cleaned up after. This time, however, the final battle had not given anyone the option of cleaning up after it, and Sonic’s ‘defeat’ of Dr. Eggman for good was only by token of that he was one of the few things still living and breathing, never mind moving, on the planet after Eggman had failed to account for every possibility.  
As he weaved between lasers scoring great gouges into the already volcanic landscape in an attempt to eliminate the electric blue distortion of his wake, all he could think was that he preferred when Dr. Eggman’s attacks had not been steadily escalating in how high up the apocalypse scale they were. He’d _liked_ the planet before then, thank you, and the fact that the ground was as much a health hazard as the laser beams told him that Mobius was not going to last much longer. And if he didn’t find a solution, however insane, nor would he.  
There was nothing else that could be considered ‘alive’ on Mobius now. Rusted and broken robots littered the area, Sonic’s only chance being to run out into the killing fields to grab whatever he needed, forced to watch as the lasers destroyed what remained of the sole habitable area of Mobius. His home of Green Hill was now Scorched Earth, and there wasn’t much variance in the rest, outside of how much of it was lava oceans and how much was usable ground. Any area which was totally volcanic was not even approached.  
The final plan of Dr. Eggman was nicknamed the Final Solution, it’s actual name lost due to the death of it’s creator. A network of killer satellites, they could be independently targetted on any living thing on the planet, with an automated targetting system that would track any lifesigns on the planet if a biometric sensor was tripped. What he’d not predicted was that Sonic would find the one place on Mobius that the satellites could not target, a hidden bunker within Green Hill Zone, one that even Sonic had no idea of.  
He’d planned to hide within it then he ringed it with laser death, so, if Sonic did his usual reckless attack, Eggman would get immolated when he was forced to retreat without getting time to turn it back off. He was all too accurate with that last thought, when he literally did retreat right into the lasers As a result, the dead man’s switch activated, causing every single part of his network to aim and fire at anything else on the planet...

And the world ended. Sonic and Tails were the only survivors within a few short hours of their ‘victory’, not even needing to know places like Station Square no longer existed.  
“Some of GUN were right about our last battle being the end of the world as we know it...” Sonic mused into the helmet that kept him alive, the atmosphere having bled off very quickly.  
“Yet found a way to, maybe, shut the damn thing off?” Tails asked into his ear, “How are we meant to save the planet if anything that doesn’t move at full tilt gets vaporized?”  
“Dunno, good buddy. Air holding out?” Sonic replied. The bombardments started almost as soon as he left their new base of operations, which was what remained of Eggman’s final headquarters, and they’d not found any alternative base where he might have hidden a ground-based cut-off, and the antenna on the base was slag.

Sonic sighed as he considered all the places he could have tried. The Floating Islands had been blown out of the sky with the first bombardment, and his recovery of the precious Emeralds within had reduced the ruins to ruins, The Little Planet was now The Tiny Asteroid, Station Square, where GUN had a hidden bunker supposedly able to fool the sensors, had been razed past the ground and Space Colony ARK had been caught in the path of some of the beams…  
The Final Solution had effectively rendered it so nothing on the planet could claim any of the planet without the final say of Dr. Eggman, and, with him being dead, It wouldn’t be long before the planet would no longer hold it’s shape. The power supplies of the lasers would likely outlast the planet. Literally, If Dr. Eggman couldn’t have it, no-one would.  
“Even if I did find something, our own, eh he, final solution is the only thing keeping you alive...” Sonic mused as he got under the bluish tinted field that was created by every mystical stone Mobius had to spare, now embedded in the walls of Eggman’s former bunker. Tails was only alive since Sonic hadn’t _quite_ charged in recklessly, having brought Tails in to shut off the lasers long enough for both of them to get past, using a camera blind spot to get in at all, before he grabbed any data that he could.  
He’d been hacking the files while Sonic was fighting Eggman to get him to shut off the satellites, only for Eggman to gloat that only HE could shut them off, having made the password both biometric and encrypted. When Sonic attempted to get him to shut it off, he’d shot out of the base, killing himself.

Notably, Shortly after they completed the rapid reinforcement of the shielding, their only hope, a mysterious disc-shaped device, fell out of a portal onto the floor. Nowadays, when he wasn't helping Sonic, Tails was studying the expanded form as it covered the middle of the room.  
“Still trying to solve it?” He asked, watching his friend pace round the clearly very broken device. Well, either that or there was something neither of them knew about it’s nature.  
“There must be some reason it was dropped here...” Tails stated, “I’ve managed to figure out some of the technology from it, since it seems to be in an odd form of constant temporal flux...”  
Sonic tuned out the rest of what he was saying. The device was a physics anomaly. It was capable of being as large as a table, or a device not much bigger than his hand. Most of the device was just a sea of glitched out models, missing their textures and most of their definition, with Sonic and Tails stood interacting with the other figures. The small version of the device had a database function, plus, of all things, a clock and something called a temporal variance indicator. All Sonic knew was that it showed a waveform and an error message, so he rarely used it on that mode, while Tails seemingly constantly did.  
Tails collapsed the device down, clipping it to Sonic’s belt before motioning to a salvaged treadmill, that had been used by him for speed training once, and was now hooked up to every Stone they were able to recover. Both of them knew that the forcefield would pretty much fail punching the hole for Sonic to travel through time with. But, both of them knew, if they were right about all of this, it would not matter that the forcefield fell, since it would not have fallen in the past.  
“The Temporal Variance Indicator, plus a few other things I did manage to figure out, allowed me to create this. Using this, I’m going to send you into the past, using one of the data points from that device...” Tails stated, “It should home in on the point in space-time that the data point refers to, allowing you to figure out from that end what you’re meant to find... I don't know what it's meant to do when you get there,”  
He then motioned towards the treadmill, Sonic noticing the forcefield flicker as the ground lurched. The way Robotnik had ‘shielded’ himself had left it already unstable, and what they had caused to happen would make it much much worse. The antenna had been destroyed when the building moved off-centre, the roof somehow able to resist the beams as a secondary defence, but there were gaps in that already.  
“Sonic… If you get all the data to match, I think you’ll...” Tails began, jumping back as a thin beam sliced through a hole in the roof. They were beginning to track him, and that meant they had no more time.  
“Stop all this happening, got it...” Sonic offered, boarding the treadmill, as Tails rapidly moved the time stones to be mounted directly onto the repurposed running machine.  
“Run, as fast as you can… I’ll meet you when things stabilize… I hope...” Tails stated, going to a monitoring station, and watching as the Emeralds began to decrystallize, the beams of death breaking through the damaged shielding of the bunker, Sonic noticing the ground seemed a lot closer, and was mostly lava outside, and they were sinking slowly.  
“It’s wo-” Tails began as a wind picked up, time freezing as a beam shot towards him, before it froze, and started to reverse, then their work to prepare this began to unhappen, followed by weeks in moments, Sonic not being around long enough to catch what Eggman did to start his Final Solution before he was plunged into the time stream and he didn’t want to know what was happening, closing his eyes to shut out the rapidly shifting events...

After what seemed like forever, the device on his belt pinged, showing some kind of scientist, named as Dr. Ovi Kintobor. Something about the name amused him for some reason, and the diorama mode showed him studying, of all things, a Grey Chaos Emerald. He looked round where he was, remembering that Dr. Eggman’s bunker had been found in ‘familiar co-ordinates’, and realized this was exactly the same site, he could recognise what few landmarks hadn’t been obliterated. The Time Stones were gone, lost or de-crystallized like when...  
He didn’t want to think about that, frowning as he noticed the grass he was standing on had an odd strobed effect to it, tapping on it to a well known beat, only to laugh to himself. He was stood on top of what Eggman had repurposed as a bunker years later. He did say that he’d not chosen it for comfort, but for the fact it was undetectable. He found a tunnel into the much younger version of the bunker, wondering to himself what else could move fast enough to cut through the metal, musing that it was likely since this wasn’t heavily armoured like he was used to.  
A few moments of rolling later, he found himself right back where he left from, except in a laboratory, coming to a conclusion halfway down. The only thing that was fast enough was himself, and it was doubtful this was Dr. Eggman’s laboratory. He’d be caught dead before leaving a hedgehog tunnel in his wall…  
So this was not originally Eggman’s base. Whoever this Ovi Kintobor was, he originally made the base as an observation area, shielded from the natives finding him using most of the methods he could think of. How Eggman knew of it was beyond him.  
“The hologram isn’t working right up there!” He called out to Dr. Kintobor, the scientist from the display poking his head out from where he was working to walk over to one of the computers.  
“Oh, Sonic! You’re early! Ahem, the hologram... Oh, Sorry about that...” He declared, tapping a few buttons absent-mindedly on a computer, before he frowned, “Dammit. Some of the panels are slightly out of alignment with the projection heads, and it means it’s detectable by eye… Can you go up there and fix it?”  
Sonic looked at the main device in the room, frowning. It was clearly powered by the Chaos Emeralds, but it was missing the Grey Emerald, Sonic getting it out of where he’d stored it, due to the fact it wouldn’t have done Tails any favours for one of the power sources to get accidentally neutralised, and decided to put it in the fridge, finding an egg in there, which he decided to throw out while fixing the alignment issue, as he headed back up, finding it was a bigger job than he thought, almost wishing he did have Tails right now.  
Due to this, he didn’t even notice the _other_ Sonic head into the laboratory, or the rapid beeping as he rendered the bunker completely invisible, a second waveform linking with the first as the way in which made this safe haven so well hidden was fixed, and a fateful event several miles below unhappened... and a different fateful event happened...

C-Sonic arrived in his good friend Dr. Kintobor’s laboratory, looking to see the good doctor was looking up at the ceiling.  
“Done already? Oh wait, It’s you. Of course you’re done already...” C-Sonic swore he heard the doctor state, shrugging before opening the fridge as he watched the good doctor work on a few more calcuations. He then blinked, wondering why, more than likely, Dr. Kintobor left something like that in the otherwise empty fridge. Never mind why Dr. Kintobor didn’t even notice he’d left it there. How he’d not realised he’d found the missing part of the Retro Orbital Chaos Compressor, he didn’t know or want to know.  
“So, Anyway, Sonic, I think I mig… ht…” Dr. Kintobor began, trailing off as he looked at C-Sonic, who looked at him, before handing him the stone, which was rapidly placed in a spot within the matrix of rings and gems, both of them watching as the R.O.C.C changed, the emeralds stabilizing into a new single jewel thanks to the power of the final Chaos Emerald, the good doctor beaming.  
“It worked! IT WORKED! I have created… The Master Emerald!” Dr. Kintobor declared, cheering, before, as he looked in the fridge, “Now… Oh my, I need to go get some groceries, we’re completely out...”

Sonic only had time to look at the device, and the display reading ‘Temporal variance effects correcting...’, before he found himself back in the laboratory, except much older, with the scientist and Tails both in there discussing theories and other things that gave him quite a headache.  
“Whatever dropped you in my part of the timeline, and I suspect it was you, since Sonic never remembered going up to check my holographic projector, probably your landing was what broke it in the first place...” Dr. Kintobor offered, before beckoning to some kind of plinth assembly, with a much less crude version of the treadmill built into it, Tails accepting the device that had started it, which he plugged into part of the controls on it, “I improved your equipment for next time, by the way, and due to the Pure Emerald… Knuckles had a discussion with me about naming it the Master Emerald, since his giant Chaos Emerald is the Master Emerald… It won’t depower the entire base using it,”  
“Anyway, I don’t know why I can remember the original timeline, probably since I was in the middle of the temporal event horizon… Because I had you go back in time with a Grey Emerald on you, you were able to fix Kintobor’s Retro Orbital Chaos Compressor, and he somehow ended up in our timeline...” Tails offered.  
“I suspect that device is a list of people of interest, who, when you solve their problems, will be integrated into the new timeline in a form that reflects what they mean to the future...” Dr. Kintobor offered in return, for a voice to come from the device.  
“That is correct.” The voice stated, for a female lynx to appear, “I am Luna Ellidy. I am the holographic interface for the computer that Dr. Kintobor and Dr. Prower will come to invent in the future, based on… Information Mismatch… I’m sorry, but I cannot recall the name of my mother. Annoying. Probably since they do not exist in a form that could create me...”  
“OK, So, you’re from a possible future, where Ro…” Sonic began, then began sniggering as he did a rapid bit of anagram work in his head.  
“What’s up?” Tails asked, before Sonic withdrew a rotten egg from his glove.  
“That is the genesis of a tyrant. I would suggest throwing it out of the window,” Luna stated, “The reason Sonic is finding it so hilarious is that he realized that, if the ROCC had remained unstable as it was, and his younger counterpart had looked in the fridge for something to eat, a series of unfortunate events would see Dr. Kintobor becoming a version of Dr. Eggman, meaning Sonic finally defeated his nemesis peacefully… by cleaning out a fridge and leaving a neutralising Emerald in it...”  
“Wait, So the mad scientist who is destroying the world above us, was originally a version of myself who… Oh my,” Dr. Kintobor stated, before chuckling, “It is a bit funny, in hindsight, that he _also_ defeated Dr. ‘Eggman’ Robotnik in my temporal shard by making me not become him...”  
A brief period of laughter relaxed everyone, before Luna spoke up.  
“In the new timeline, Dr. Eggman was forced to create an impregnable bunker out of the Death Egg Zone, since he has not yet been able to find or locate the Kintobor Compound, which has been your headquarters for most of your missions against Dr. Eggman,” Luna stated, “It is… inadequate, and he has an even more ignominious death, but he still dies with the secret to shutting off his final plan not found.”  
She then moved to where the diorama now was permanently projected, on a table that lay below where, originally, the ROCC had been, but now was just a single huge gem, orbited by half a dozen smaller gems that, Sonic presumed, had once been a multitude of colours, but all the gems were now green, identically to the Master Emerald.

“This diorama is designed as a projection of Sonic’s closest allies within the Kintobor Compound,” Luna stated, pointing out Dr. Kintobor studying a Purified Emerald, as well as Tails working on something with someone else next to him.  
Sonic looked over the display, taking out a weathered picture, then at the figure working with Tails.  
“About 5 ft...” He mused, comparing heights, “Hey, Doctor K… I like that… Ahem, Do you remember a relative of yours named Gerald?”  
“Had a genius of a grand daughter, chip off the old block, well, over the science part. Was only a Robotnik in last name. Seemed more like a Kintobor even back then...” Doctor Kintobor offered, “Shame she’s not been seen in years...”  
He then handed the old picture Shadow had given him once to the Doctor, and he held back the tears as he realised where she’d gone, and that she’d survived well into his future.  
“Luna, Can you overlay this girl over the figure next to Tails, between him and Doctor K?” Sonic asked, showing her the image. The image now showed a flickering image of Maria, crouched down, but what she was doing was lost.

Over the following hours, they managed to rebuild over half the display, figuring out that Cream was sat, her legs swinging, on the table watching Tails, who was working on something with Maria, a bit of postulation getting that Rouge was ribbing Shadow about the fact he was not going to join in the conversation.  
The final thing they did was put Tikal next to Knuckles, since they suspected it was an echinda that he was sat with, comparing stories.  
“We’ll confirm all of this later.” Luna offered, “I will state that the data point for Ms. Kintobor is inaccessible until we find a way to save Shadow… and while the body type is right, I am not sure if the girl Knuckles is with is Tikal… But there are no local data references for any other echinda... Very odd...”  
“We only used her as a placeholder...” Tails offered, Luna shrugging as she left it in. Sonic looked thoughtful at the figure next to Knuckles.  
“Anyway, Maria was suffering from a medical condition that meant she had to be left in a sterile room all the time...” Dr. Kintobor offered, “I could possibly formulate a cure, with the help of Tails here...”  
“Doc… I need that cure… YESTERDAY,” Sonic stated, setting the device to Maria, and boarding it.  
“When he says ‘Yesterday’...” Doctor Kintobor stated, looking thoughtful, “Most people don’t mean anything up to a few years ago… Give me five minutes, and I can formulate something that will hold it off, but you need to go get Maria and ensure the reason she’s not here… doesn’t happen...”  
"The reason I say that, Doc, is that Luna got it the wrong way round..." Sonic stated, "We need to have saved Maria to save Shadow!"  
Luna looked thoughtful, then frowned, before her face lit up. "Sneakers!" She exclaimed.  
Everyone else looked confused. What did saving Maria before Shadow have to do with sneakers?!


End file.
